A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
High engine efficiencies are linked to higher operating temperatures and pressures. Structures within the gas flow path are exposed to temperatures in excess of material capabilities and are therefore cooled with cooling airflow. Cooling airflow is drawn from the compressor section and may be further cooled utilizing heat exchangers to provide increased cooling capacity. Higher engine operating temperatures and pressures challenge the capacities of heat exchangers fabricated utilizing conventional materials and configurations.